Starry Night
by 04Skye29
Summary: My very first story, Yehey! This short story is about the young Elric brothers and Winry plan on watching shooting stars. Will the stars grant their wish? R&R, One-Shot.


Author's Note: Yay! This is my first story. Hope you'll like it!

This story is when the Elric brothers were still young and their mother was still with them.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own FMA.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Starry Night -<strong>

* * *

><p>" Ed! Al! Hurry! Hurry!'"Winry said as she ran towards the mountain top.<p>

" Wait a minute, Winry! " Edward said as heard Alphonse followed behind with Den.

"Come on guys! Geez... We might miss the shooting stars! " Winry said mockingly.

Then Edward frowned as he and Alphonse made it to the top, panting hard.

"Alright... Alright we're here... Really, Winry... It's not like the whole sky will fall... " Edward said sarcastically as Winry put her tongue out mockingly.

" Come on, brother...don't fight. " Alphonse said as he held Edward back.

"You're so uncute. " Edward said sarcastically.

"You short weirdo! " Winry countered.

Edward cringed, '' short..?'' he repeated.

" You're such a tomboy! " Edward said.

" Super small , fly! " Winry teased.

" _**Who are you calling an ultra small insect!**_ " Edward said angrily.

Then Winry laugh at his reaction.

Even Alphonse laughed at his own brother.

At first Edward looked away and crossed his arms.

But hearing Winry and his younger brother laughing so happily made him smile.

And a little later, even he burst out, laughing.

Soon all of them laughed along, happily.

Then Alphonse stoped as he gazed at the sky as he saw something at his side.

Then Edward and Winry also saw something as they too stared at the sky.

* * *

><p>And the three friends find themselves smiling from ear to ear.<p>

Because what they say saw up in the sky was out of this world.

* * *

><p>They watched as the stars went showering down, ever so artistically, they were so amazed by what they just saw.<p>

They even have their mouths wide opened in excitement, " Wow! " They gasped excitedly.

Then suddenly, Winry held both of Edward and Alphonse hand.

The two boys looked back at her, confused.

Winry just flashed them a cherry smile.

" I wish that we will always be together...Even till we grow up! " She said making the two boys smile broadly.

Even little, Den was happily wagging his tail.

" We wish for the same too! " Alphonse said as Edward nodded. " Yeah! " he said.

Then Winry looked at them gratefully, then she smiled and closed her eyes.

Then the three kids looked back up the sky.

Then somebody suddenly spoke from behind them. " I'm sure that your wish will come true..." She said.

* * *

><p>The three looked back and smiled at the two adults that came to watch the shooting stars with them.<p>

" Mom! " Edward and Alphonse said happily as they excitedly bounded towards her and embraced her tightly.

" Come here. " Trisha said as she smiled at her sons and she happily returned their embrace.

" Do you know what I wished for? "Trisha asked as they part, the two boys looked at her curiously.

Then Edward and Alphonse, shook their heads, " What did you wished for, Mom? "

Trisha smiled as she looked at the sky.

Meanwhile, Winry picked Den up and cradled him in her arms as she and Pinako smiled at the Elrics.

Then Trisha looked back to her sons and placed her hands on Edward and Alphonse's head.

" What I wished for is, to see my two boys grew up big and strong. And I want you guys to fullfil all your goals and achieve your dreams. " Trisha said as Edward and Alphonse smiled broadly. Alongside Winry and Pinako.

Then the whole group, looked at the starry night sky.

* * *

><p>As they happily watched the shooting stars fall, Edward gazed at the people close to his heart.<p>

Then he closed his eyes and smiled.

" I will fulfill all the goals that I must achieve...No matter how hard it may seem...I know that I can as long as we're always together...I'm sure of it. " He thought as he opened his eyes as he enjoyed the cool breeze that pass by them.

Then he let the wind carry his hopes and dreams, as they stared at the starry night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>- The End -<strong>

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So how'd I do for my first try? This is my very first Fan Fiction ever.<p>

Though I did asked for help from my older sister, going by the name of 11KairiMayumi11. Thanks to her that I was able to write a story.

But I will be independent in creating the next stories that I will make.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, please review!<p> 


End file.
